


An Original Design

by barnes1917



Series: things for tumblr events [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, implied marichat makeout l o l, mleditorappreciationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnes1917/pseuds/barnes1917
Summary: Marinette doesn’t ask for much, especially not of those she is closest to. She doesn’t demand for materialistic things, she doesn’t insist on having their undivided attention, she doesn’t expect them to drop everything for her at a moment’s notice.And she certainlydoes notexpect for them to shove her onto Gabriel Agreste’s runway. Mid-fashion show, no less!Oh, Alya is lucky I love her,Marinette thinks with a scowl, glancing around at all the stage lights and camera flashes and shocked faces,otherwise, I would kill her.// Or, the one where Adrien is the best, albeit clueless, boyfriend that we all know he will be, and Alya is the pushy best friend that we all wish we had.





	An Original Design

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Miraculous Ladybug Editor Appreciation Week over on tumblr, and I'm just now getting around to posing it on here too! It was a gift for tumblr user tourmei, whom is incredibly cool and kind. (If you see this over on here, HEY!!)
> 
> FYI: Post-reveal Adrienette IS. MY. SHIT. Also, this is my version of Gabriel finally realizing that he maybe possibly (most definitely) hasn't been the best father or the most caring with his son and that's why he's hidden his relationship with Mari for so long. It's mean ol' Gabe finally tryna be a good father ok???????? LET ME HAV THIS

Marinette doesn’t ask for much, especially not of those she is closest to. She doesn’t demand for materialistic things, she doesn’t insist on having their undivided attention, she doesn’t expect them to drop everything for her at a moment’s notice. And she certainly does not expect for them to shove her onto _Gabriel Agreste’s runway_. Mid-fashion show, no less!

 

_Oh, Alya is lucky I love her,_ Marinette thinks with a scowl, glancing around at all the stage lights and camera flashes and shocked faces, _otherwise, I would kill her._

 

* * *

 

**Earlier //**

 

Alya slings her dress bag and overnight bag over her shoulder before knocking on her best friend's bedroom door.

“Marinette? You decent?”

A few suspicious bumps and strange noises later, the trapdoor swings open to reveal a nervous wreck that only somewhat resembles Marinette. Her usually tame hair is a disheveled mess, her pajamas are wrinkled, and her eyes are wide with panic.

All in all, she's a total mess.

“Uh....hey?” The blogger asks cautiously, raising an eyebrow up at the girl before her.

“Hi,” Marinette squeaks, giving a nervous grin.

Alya hesitantly climbs into the bedroom, expecting it to be as big of a mess as her friend is. But nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the chaise lounge; it looked as if all of the other girl's fancy dresses and shoes were thrown haphazardly onto the chair.

She turned to look at the raven haired girl beside her, raising an eyebrow.

“Let me guess. We have two hours to be dressed and out the door and you still don't know what you're wearing?”

“No.” She lies.

“Oh boy..”

“In my defense, he didn't exactly give me enough of a notice to get a fancy dress in time!” She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“He wanted it to be a surprise!” Alya reasons as she recalls the conversation she had with Adrien last week.

 

* * *

 

_Adrien had been wracking his brain for weeks, trying to figure out what to get Marinette for her birthday. He didn't want to take her out for a fancy dinner - he'd done that on their one monthiversary. Nor did he want to get her jewelry - none of it stuck out to him and it would just clash with her Ladybug earrings anyways. With only a few days left before her seventeenth, he was at a total loss. Until Alya so conveniently dropped a hint, of course._

_“Adrien, dear, let me walk you through something.” She’d began, slinging an arm over his shoulder. “Not only are you the son of the renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, but you’re also a model. Who is dating an aspiring and hella good fashion designer who idolizes your father’s work.”_

_“And?” He replied slowly, obviously missing her point._

_“_ And _Mari has always dreamed of going to one of his fashion shows, which you so happen to be working one this Saturday… You get where I’m going with this?”_

_All of a sudden he grinned, all bright eyes and sparkling teeth, and threw his arms around Alya in a bear hug._

_“Alya! You're a genius!” He laughed in utter glee at finally finding the perfect gift for his wonderful girlfriend._

_“Taking her to an actual fashion show. I’m such an idiot. How the hell did I never think of this?!” He paused, a frown replacing his smile in the blink of an eye. “But I'll be working and I'd hate for her to be alone all night.”_

_“Oh, fine! I'll go with her to keep her company!!” Alya said, dramatically rolling her eyes and acting as if it were the biggest inconvenience life had to offer._

_He grinned again and shouted a quick “Thank you!” as he ran off to work out the details._

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, well now he can shove it cause I don't have anything to wear!” Marinette practically shouted, frantic once more.

Alya shakes her head, trying her best not to laugh at her best friend. She drops her things on the floor and begins to look through the clothes on the chaise chair. Finding nothing good enough for Marinette to wear to the event tonight, she then moves to the closet. Upon first glance, it was all casual wear. But then something in the back catches Alya's eye; a deep red dress with a black ribbon around the waist. Taking a closer look, she could see that the black ribbon had gold beading on the front. It was beautiful and elegant enough for a fashion show. Furrowing her brow, she retrieves it and turns to look at Marinette.

“What about this?”

“But...that's an original design. By me. I can't wear one of my original designs to a _Gabriel Agreste fashion show!_ It would be total career suicide!” She cries out, throwing her hands up in the air in distress. “I can’t even believe you suggested such a thing! You know how many designers and famous people and magazine companies will be there?! Way, _way_ too many for me to wear an original design. And for sure they'll all know that dress was hand made by a seventeen year old! I'll be a laughing stock; surely Adrien's father will be embarrassed. And I know he's my boyfriend and won't admit to it, but Adrien will probably be embarrassed, too.” She concludes, flopping face down onto her bed in misery.

Alya pauses, opening her mouth to respond to her drama queen of a best friend but ultimately decides not to.

She sits beside Marinette, gingerly laying the fancy dress beside her.

“Marinette, you listen to me.” The brunette says, and the stern tone of her voice prompts the other girl to open one eye just enough to peek up at her.

“This dress is amazing. No one will ever guess that any average seventeen year old made it. And when you do tell them that you made it - because people will ask because it's magical - you tell them that you made it. They'll be shocked, too, cause like I said, it's _fucking magical,_ girl.”

The amateur fashion designer sits up, pushing her hair away from her face as she looks at her friend through her lashes. “You think so?” She asks, and her voice is so small but so hopeful that Alya can't help but give her an encouraging grin.

“Duh.”

The two girls share a hug.

“And neither Agreste guy will be ashamed of this dress,” Alya adds once they pull away. Her smile turns wicked, suddenly. “-I’m willing to bet that when Adrien sees you in this dress, he just might pounce on you on the spot.”

_Like a cat,_ Marinette muses as she tries to hold in her laughter. But she just can't contain it; she bursts out in giggles, a light blush blooming on her cheeks at the thought of her boyfriend reacting in such a way, especially in civilian form and not as Chat Noir.

“Okay, okay. I'll wear it.”

“'Atta girl!” Alya smiles and gently claps her friend on the back.

“Now, lets brush your hair because you look like you got into a fight with a mangy cat.”

_More like I was making out with one right before you got here,_ Marinette laughs to herself as she's tugged to her vanity.

 

* * *

 

**_Currently //_ **

 

“Alya! We are backstage at a Gabriel Agreste fashion show! Can you believe it?!” Marinette cries out as she watches the hustle and bustle of models and assistants preparing for the runways. She looks a whole lot like what Alya imagines Chloe would in a Chanel store, eyes filled with wonder and her smile a little bit wild.

“This is the best birthday present ever!!” She squeals, throwing her arms around the brunette in a tight hug.

Alya grins at her best friend's enthusiasm as they pull apart.

“You have your boyfriend to thank for this, girl – I just planted the idea in that pretty little head of his.”

The raven haired girl blushes and looks down at her fancy black heels - _boyfriend_. It still felt new to her daily vocabulary, even after these last few months.

“Speak of the devil.” Alya mutters, smirk widening at something - or rather, _someone_ \- to the left.

Marinette looks up from her shoes and is met by those green eyes she's grown so fond of. She quickly glances over what outfit he is going to be modeling next; a simple black and grey three piece suit, but _man does he look especially good in it._

Adrien's eyes widen and his lips part at the sight before him, utterly stunned by his girlfriend as he looks over her knee length strapless gown; the dress itself was Ladybug red, and that black ribbon tied around her waist was as black as Chat Noir's suit with beading as gold as his bell. It flowed out beneath the ribbon, just enough to swish around when she moved. He looks back up at her face, expression shifting from shock into that of a man totally gone in love.

“Hey, Marinette. You look....beautiful.”

She smiles up at him, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless – partly for the way he was looking at her and partly for giving her this amazing opportunity, but also a little bit because of how attractive he looks in that suit. Ultimately, she settles for a quick peck on the lips, unable to wipe the silly grin off of her face.

“Thank you.”

“Hi to you too, Adrien.” Alya says, crossing her arms over her chest and feigning offense.

He tears his eyes away from his girlfriend, glancing apologetically at his friend. “Sorry, Alya. Hey.”

He offers a sheepish grin, fighting the urge to look back to his girlfriend until the blogger rolls her eyes, a fond smile on her lips. He takes that as her forgiveness and returns his attention to his girlfriend.

Alya watches the exchange and shakes her head. After all, she would much rather her best friend's boyfriend ignore her because he's so taken with Mari, rather than ignore her because they don't get along.

“By the way,” She interrupts their flirting, or whatever it was that her two weirdos do, gesturing to her best friend's frock. “-she made this dress. By herself. Don't you think it's amazing and totally pro-designer worthy?”

Adrien nods immediately, eyes wide and serious. “Oh, yeah. Totally. At first glance, I assumed my father designed it. It's totally on par with his formalwear.”

Marinette blushes at his, her face as red as her dress.

“Oh my gosh.” She giggles, the current events much too much for her to fully process.

“Alya's right, Mari. You could really make it as a designer. I truly mean that.” He says, and the raw honesty in his voice only furthers her desire to kiss him senseless.

She grins up at him as she bites her lip, barely containing a squeal.

“Thank you. For that...for all of this.” She says, and he meets her eyes and smiles.

“It's really not a problem.”

The couple share a look and a silent moment, the busy crowd moving about around them.

“You looked good out there, by the way.” Marinette finally says, placing a hand on his chest to smooth out his lapel.

His cheeks redden in the slightest as he chuckles. Alya can't help but let out an obnoxious snort; her best friend is so wonderfully lame.

“It's kind of my job to look good, but thank you.”

“Oh. Because you're a- right. Duh. I-I'm sorry.” Marinette buries her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. “I'm just so excited. This is absolutely amazing.”

Adrien gently removes her hands from her face so he can place a kiss to her forehead. He holds her hands in his against his chest to keep her near, ducking his head to look her in the eye.

“Like I said, it's not a problem. I'd do anything for my girl.” He winks at her, watching with delight as a brilliant blush colors her cheeks once more.

“Adrien, your next walk is in twenty!” The runway director calls out, wildly gesturing him over, and the blonde barely stifles a groan as he nods.

“I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you tonight, but I really am glad you're enjoying yourself.” He murmurs to his girlfriend, caressing her cheek and giving her a much too short kiss on the lips.

“I'll **_cat_** ch you later, right?”

Despite the terrible pun, Marinette snorts.

He leans closer to her and lowers his voice so that only she can hear his next sentence.

“We can finish what we started earlier.”

“I’ll be waiting.” She grins at him before leaning up to place a lingering kiss to his lips.

With a great, heaving sigh, he backs away from her, holding onto her hand for as long as possible without dragging her along with him. She watches as he turns around and jogs over to the runway director to prepare for his next walk.

Alya’s scoff brings the bluenette back down to earth.

“Yeah, see you later, Adrien!” Alya calls out after him, sarcasm practically dripping from her words. Then, turning back to her best friend, “Girl, you have him more whipped than Chat Noir is for LB.”

Marinette bites down on her lip to suppress her smile.

_Oh, if only you knew..._

“Shut up,” She dissolves into giggles, playfully shoving the blogger's shoulder. “-let’s get a closer look at the stage!”

She grabs Alya by the wrist and yanks her in the direction of the runway, both girls chittering with excitement.

Half an hour later, Gabriel Agreste announces that the next line up is his last for the night. It's all formalwear, set to be released this April.

Marinette already knows that she'll be wearing one of these dresses to prom, even if she has to save up for the next three months.

Adrien is modeling two outfits this round, the first one alone and the last one as a couple, so he doesn't have the chance to visit with her at all. But she's excited to watch him walk the runway, as she likes watching him enjoy himself and look as comfortable as he does out there.

They make eye contact from across the room and she gives a little wave. He smiles wide, eyes full of happiness.

“Girl.” Alya gasps, elbowing her in the side to get her attention. “His color scheme! Gabriel's _fucking color scheme_!”

Marinette tears her eyes away from her boyfriend and looks at the runway; the formalwear is all reds and black, with hints of gold here and there. One female model is wearing a long red cinderella-cut gown with gold beading on the bust, and another is wearing a black gown with red tulle underneath. Some of the male models are modeling red suits with black accents, whereas the other male models' outfits are the opposite. Adrien walks onto the stage by himself wearing a black suit with red buttons and a red tie.

“Your dress matches Gabriel- _fucking_ -Agreste's new formalwear line!” Alya cries out in sheer disbelief, eyes wild as she glances between Mari’s dress and Gabriel’s dresses.

Marinette chokes out a laugh, watching the models pose and strut down the runway.

Suddenly, Alya's expression turns borderline evil, and Marinette has no time to question it.

In the blink of an eye, Alya has pushed Marinette ahead of the line of models and onto the stage. The raven haired girl stumbles into the center of the runway at the base of the long catwalk. A few people spot her, eyes immediately locked on this awkward, stumbling girl shoved onto the catwalk.

Marinette stops, eyes wide and mouth agape, bright lights nearly blinding her. She realizes that not many guests see her yet, so she straightens her back and gathers her determination and what’s left of her courage.

_Oh, Alya is lucky I love her,_ Marinette thinks with a quick, fleeting scowl, glancing around at all the stage lights and camera flashes and shocked faces, _otherwise, I would kill her._

After sending a quick death glare at her best friend on the sidelines, Marinette plasters a smile on her face and struts down the center of the runway, hoping to any god out there that she looks like she knows what she's doing. She tries to recall what she’s seen other models do; she poses for the audience, winks, blows kisses. She's met with growing applause and flashing lights.

Upon seeing the crowd going wild at something behind him, Adrien smoothly turns around at the end of the runway to see what all the commotion was about. His eyes land on his girlfriend, making her way down the catwalk towards him, and he stills, eyes wide with a hint of panic etched on his face. They make eye contact and she just shrugs, an apology shining in her eyes. He regains his composure seconds later and extends his arm for Marinette. Once close enough, she grabs his hand and he twirls her into his arms, posing for the cameras.

“What are you doing up here?” He whispers through a well-practiced, forced smile, changing their pose.

“Alya.” was all that she had to say, and by the way he exhaled, she could tell that he needs no further explanation.

After a little more posing and a whole lot of smiling, they were backstage. If Marinette were not on a high from walking the runway, she might have actually killed her best friend for virtually ruining her boyfriend's billionaire father's fashion show.

“ _GIRL._ ” Her best friend shouts, face lighting up like a Christmas tree as she makes her way over. “That was amazing! Did you see the crowd?! They loved you! I told you they would!”

Marinette smiles, opens her mouth to answer, but then she spots Gabriel Agreste making a beeline towards her. Or maybe towards Adrien, she wasn't sure. Either way, the brisk strut mixed with his emotionless expression was always terrifying, but she found it more so after potentially ruining his fashion show.

Adrien steps in the direct line of fire, already armed and ready to do damage control.

“Father, I-” The younger Agreste tries to speak first - tries to explain to his father why this girl who is not a model just accidentally walked the runway, tries to tell his father that _hey, dad, this is my girlfriend and I’m so in love with her and she absolutely idolizes you, so please, please don’t yell at her and scare her off_ \- but Gabriel doesn't give him the chance.

“Wait, Adrien.” His father demands, a hand raised in the air to silence him as he sidesteps around his son. He studies Marinette's dress, eyebrows scrunching together in concentration and confusion. “Marinette, was it?”

The girl in question nods, not trusting herself to speak quite yet.

“Where did you get that dress? I don't recognize the design.”

Gabriel's words are demanding, but his tone is far from it. Adrien stills at his father's words, unsure of what was about to unfold before him, unsure of whether he was still going to have a girlfriend after this conversation ends. His insides twist in anxiety with every passing second.

The young model moves so he’s standing beside Marinette, ready and willing to give any kind of support she might need. As expected, she reaches out for his hand, grasping it with her own.

“I-I made it...Mister Agreste..sir.” The nervous bundle of girl squeaks out, clinging onto Adrien's arm in fear.

Gabriel almost looks stunned at her answer, but returns to his typical neutral and vaguely intimidating demeanor moments later.

Except this time, the blonde realizes, his father is not intentionally trying to be intimidating. He's trying to come across as something else. Something Adrien isn’t used to, something like.....nice, maybe? Could his father actually be capable of such thing?

“You did? By yourself?”

She nods, eyes wide as she practically shrinks into herself.

“With or without a pattern?”

“Without.”

“I see..” He pauses, words his next sentence carefully. “-and just why were you on my runway?”

Again, his words would be demanding, but his tone is far from it. Adrien blinks, still unable to move, unable to process just what was going on.

“I didn't mean to. It-It was an accident..” She tries to explain, fidgeting with her hands. “Y-You see, I-I-”

Alya and Adrien both know that she isn't going to willingly throw her best friend under the bus, that she was probably, definitely trying to think of some reason she ended up on that runway that didn't include Alya shoving her there.

She would risk pissing off her boyfriend's father who so happened to be her fashion idol - which came with so many repercussions in and of itself - just to save her best friend's ass without a second thought.

And boy, did that realization just _do it_ for Adrien...again. She was _so damn selfless_ and he was _so damn in love._

“I see,” Gabriel repeats, glancing over her dress. “Turn around.”

It's almost a question, but not quite.

Marinette lets go of her boyfriend's hand and does as instructed, slowly spinning in a single circle as her fashion designer hero inspects her dress.

Adrien holds his breath as he watches the exchange between his girlfriend and his father.

_Where was he going with this? Why wasn't he yelling? What the hell was happening?!_

“I want to buy it.”

Adrien almost chokes on a gasp, Alya's jaw drops to the floor, and Marinette can't quite believe her ears.

_Did THE Gabriel Agreste, her all time favorite fashion designer, her idol, just say he wants to buy her design?_

_Pinch me I must be dreaming._

“You-You-but-...I'm..sorry....what?” She blinks, unable to do much else in the moment.

“I want to buy your design.” He repeats, his voice as calm and steady as ever. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Well, I mean, not until after school.” She replies lamely.

Alya tries her best not to snort again; her best friend continues to be so, so wonderfully lame.

“Very well.” He nods, glancing at his son before looking back to Marinette. “Come home with Adrien after school and we can discuss prices and details. Your parents or a lawyer can attend our meeting as well, if that would make you more comfortable.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped and she felt absolutely giddy. She couldn't believe what was happening!

“Will that be feasible?”

She can't form words, she can only grin with a dumbstruck look on her face.

_Was this really happening?_

“Done. Tomorrow, four o'clock, your house. She'll be there with her manager.” Alya answers for her, speaking in a professional tone.

“It’s me- Um, I’m her manager.. Sir. If it wasn’t clear.” Alya adds on, nodding in confirmation.

“I look forward to seeing you and your manager then, Marinette.” He turns to leave, but pauses to glance at Marinette once more. “It was really nice to _finally_ meet you.” He says, gives her his version of small smile, and walks off.

_What in the name of..._

“Father?” Adrien calls out as he follows him, still wildly confused about what just happened and in desperate need for answers.

His father stops and turns around, calmly raising his eyebrows in response.

“What just- Why'd you- What-” Adrien struggles to find the right words to question his father, but, thankfully, he interrupts once more.

“What just happened is that I just met your _girlfriend_ , Marinette, whom is very talented, and I would like to buy her design, Adrien.” Gabriel says slowly, meaningfully. He glances at Marinette and Alya giggling and squealing to each other, then looks back at his son with a much softer expression than the model is used to. “Don't hide such things from me for so long next time. Understood?” Gabriel's words would have been threatening if not for the small upturn of his lips and the ever so slight softness in his eyes.

Adrien nods, unable to keep his happiness out of his expression.

His father places a hand on his shoulder, locking eyes with him. They share a long look before Gabriel clears his throat and politely excuses himself with a simple, “I’ll see you at home.”

A very relieved, very pleased Adrien is left behind, feeling lighter than he has in a long time. He watches his father disappear into the crowd to tend to the fashion show, a warm feeling buzzing in his chest.

He’s barely had enough time to breathe when someone suddenly slams into his side, damn near tackling him in a hug. It takes him but a heartbeat to regain his balance and realize the familiarity of the hug before he melts into it, holding his girlfriend impossibly closer.

“He likes you, Marinette.” Adrien breathes, a grin practically splitting his face in half and his heart swelling in his chest. “ _My father likes you._ ”

He thinks he might have broken his girlfriend when she just barely holds in a squeal before leaning up to give him a mind-numbing kiss.

Okay, so maybe Marinette shouldn't be _too mad_ at Alya for shoving her onto that runway.

After all, she did just land a design deal with her absolute idol.

Even better, though, she just got her boyfriend's stony father's approval.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute lil drabble for a cute lil appreciation week, but it turned into this monster, so….. You’re welcome?
> 
> ALSO, IMPORTANT: I most likely will not be continuing this as I have no idea what direction to even go with it. But hey, you never know. I may get a sudden burst of inspo out of the blue one day and write five more shitty chapters, lmao. I'm just saying that I am makng no promises, but it's unlikely that this will be more than the one-shot that it is.


End file.
